


Is Seeing Really Believing?

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: Behind The Mask Is A Man [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, F/M, Like really alternate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: So, this is what happens when I get sent to an alternate reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like adding a gif okay!  
> I HAVE NOT SPELL PROOFED THIS, GIVE ME A BREAK  
> I SWEAR I'LL DO IT LATER  
> Also, let's pretend that the technology needed for this to actually work exists okay!!!  
> xxx

I woke up with a pounding head. I was all sweaty and scared. I couldn't actually remember _why_ I was like this, maybe it was a nightmare that caused my fright, or maybe it was something I did before going to sleep. But whatever it was, it was bad because I felt scared for my life.

I sighed as I sat up from where I lied, on the silk covered bed, next to my beaten up beau, Matty. I placed my face in my hands and groaned out of frustration, getting out of the bed. I walked out of the room and into the bathroom, stripping my clothes off and getting into the shower.

As the warm water rushed down my head to my toes, I started remembering glimpses of memories, memories of what exactly, I was not too sure yet.

 

_"Remember, the moment you go back to sleep, you'll be back into your normal consciousness, so don't go to sleep until you want to snap back into reality." the mad genius, Louis, who wore a typical laboratory coat, told me as he strapped me down to on the surface I lie on._

_"Yes, yes I do." I said with a soft smile._

_"Now remember, this alternate reality you are putting yourself into might still affect you physically, meaning if you get shot, you'll probably still have the wound, if you die... well, you might remain dead." he said, making me give a hard and nervous face back at him. "Gee, way to make me really want to go through with this, huh, Louis."_

_"For goodness sake, I was only telling you that your cannot be reckless and try things you wouldn't normally do just because it's not your reality."_

_"Oh, I wouldn't... but, really, how much can the world change because Matty didn't go blind?" I asked, shivering because of multiple things. That was the thing Louis changed about the reality I was going to go into. How he did tjat, I have no idea but that is what would be the main change of the reality_

_He looked at me, "Oh, you'd be surprised. Now, I should also say that you shouldn't go and have sex because your consciousness is streaming on that computer, darling. And unless you want your sexy time to be recorded and be second-hand experienced my virgin nerds, I suggest you get your boyfriend under control."_

_I laughed while I also gave a disgusted look. "Fuck you, Louis."_

_"Hey, it's **your** choice whether or not you wanna fuck someone." he laughed while he walked off and did something with the computers._

_"JUST GET ON WITH IT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND STRANGLE YOU." And there and then, the excruciating pain commenced and I snapped back into reality._

 

I was screaming my lungs out, and my head was spinning. I didn't know what was happening, until my naked body feel onto a damp surface. I had only realized that it was the body of my soaked boyfriend when he turned me to face him and put his hands on either side of my face. "What wrong, what happened?" he asked looking at me with a face of concern. He scanned my body but then turned back to me as I realized he  _looked_ at me, he could  _look_ at me. He could _see._

"Holy fucking shit, Matthew Murdock-" I said placing my hands of the side of his face as well. "-you can _fucking_ see me!" I said stroking his face, smiling, and spitting out the water that went into my mouth. He knit his brows, "What do you mean I can see?" he asked in concern.

Oh, god was I really about to explain this?

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Can you still hear my heart beat?" I asked.

He gave a confused face and knit his eyebrows once more, "Darling, you're not making any sense right now."

I groaned again. There was a chance he wasn't how he was but he looked defensive so I'm guessing it's the latter. "Do you still have your heightened senses? Can you still hear my pulse and determine whether or not I'm lying?" I shouted out. He then gave a face of horror and stepped away. "How-" he started but didn't finished. I said, then realizing that I was definitely in a different universe, and shit, I was naked- my _consciousness_ was being streamed.

I ran out of the bathroom, avoiding mirrors so the nerds Louis talked about couldn't see mlre that what they already saw, then dried myself, and quickly put some clothes on. Matt went after me, and when I was dressed I started talking again. "Matthew Michael Murdock. I cannot believe you haven't told me that you're the daredevil yet." I said, walking towards his soaked self and gave him the towel I used.

He clenched his jaw, accepting the towel, wiping his face and removing his damp clothes. As much as I wanted to look at him, I knew I shouldn't because everything is being recorded. Once he was changed, I continued, "Look, don't call me crazy because I'm not, and you'll know I'm telling the truth when I'm telling the truth." I huffed, sitting down on the bed. "I'm still me, I'm still your girlfriend, but I'm from another reality, the one where you're blind. Your blindness was the result of an accident you had when you were younger, and there were chemicals that got on your eyes that blind you and heightened your senses." I explained.

 

He looked at me, looking a lot calmer now, but still confused. "I'm also having an affair with Foggy. We meet up whenever when you're gone." I lied, making him chuckle softly. "Did you hear the difference of my heart beat?" He smiled softly, then walked towards me. "Then do you believe me?" I whispered.

He sat down next to me and caressed my face. I leaned into his touch and held on to his wrist. He studied me, looking at my with strong and serious eyes. He pushed back the hair that was still damp then suddenly poked the side of my stomach, making me jolt away, not wanting to be tickled. He chuckled at my reaction, "Well, you're still as ticklish, so I guess you're real." he said with a nod.

"Well, _do_ you believe me?" I repeated once more. He sighed, and gave me a soft kiss. "Well, at least I know you're not cheating on my with your best friend." he said with a sigh of relief. I knit my brows, did I consider I would cheat on him with Foggy? I mean, _Foggy?_ Of all the people in world, why would I choose him?

I laughed soflty as he continued, "I haven't told you, or anyone actually, about that side of me yet, and since you know a little _too_ many details even a reporter could never find out without an inside source, I do believe you. It's the only way you could've known. I never told anyone or got drunk enough to spill my secret, also, I trust your heart." he said, placing his hand on my left breast. I rolled my eyes, "Murdock, that's my boob you got my hand on." he then have it a light squeeze then gave me a kiss.

After our slow and passionate kiss, I then started asking him questions about the reality here.

 

When we talked, he looked at me and  it was so different like this. It felt so unreal but genuine all at once, the way he talked to me. To be honest, everything here felt like that.

"Who's the first president of the United States?" I trivially asked as I walked around the room, seeing that he was still living in the same apartment, and it was still a little unorganized, he's not really the neatest of people. "George Washington." he said, as I opened the drawers, seeing that it still had my clothes in it and it was as messy as I remember.

"Who's the president now?" I asked, as I then walked out of the room. The home was still the same, the kitchen was there, his sofas were as well. I walked around, examining the place, as the un-blind man followed after me. "Well, we actually have a prime minister now." he said making me stop in our tracks.

"His name is Sponge Bob Square pants and he lives in a pineapple under the sea." he added, making me sigh and throw a pillow I didn't know I was clutching, right at him. He caught the object and walked over to me, placing the pillow down on the sofa as well. He huffed then bit his lower lip, _"Donald Trump."_

I cringed at his answer, replying with, "Yeah, that's still that." then moved towards the closet where he kept his dad's boxing things and his suit. I opened the closet, opened the trunk and saw that everything was still there. He chuckled, "Wow, okay, now I really, _really_ believe you're from an alternate reality."

 

I put the things back where I got them and huffed in frustration, "Hey, why the long face? Am I supposed to have something cooler in there?" he asked, pulling me into an embrace. I hugged him back, saying. "Well, Louis, the one who came up with the formula for this thing that got me here, said there would be more differences, and so far the only difference here is that you can see, yet, you still don't care enough to clean up the place." I said making him laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry this isn't the utopia you were expecting."

"I wasn't expecting a utopia, I was expecting something... more different." I replied.

Right after, there was a ringtone that resounded in the room. It was Matt's phone. He pulled away from me and accepted the call, just as I said, "At least your ringtone is different."

He nodded and replied to whoever was talking to him, then ended the call saying we had to go to work. "Work where?" I asked. "I'm a lawyer... well, a struggling one, at least." he said. "Am I more successful in your universe?" he asked, in a hopeful tone. I chuckled and nodded no. "Sorry, doll." I said, making him shrug.

"Well, we can't have everything."

* * *

 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted out as we got into the office, covering my mouth. "What?" Matt asked in concern, "Is our apartment a lot worse here than there?" he added in a soft manner. Foggy and Karen looked at me in confusion and concern as I then removed the hand on my mouth. "No," I said in disbelief. "Foggy? Have you been working out?" I asked, walking straight towards him, feeling his well defined muscles.

Foggy groaned and pushed past me. "Geez, will you people stop pretending that I didn't gain weight." he said, crossing his arms, making his chest puff like it was swollen. I knit my brows. "Shut the _fuck_  up, you, you look so damn good." I said in a laugh. Karen laughed at that, "What has gotten into you today?" she said my way. I turned to her and realized that she no longer had red hair, she was a blonde! Like a sunshine blonde kind of blonde! "Holy shi-- you're hair is so shiny and _blonde_." I said, stroking her hair.

"This is far to golden and real to be dyed." I whispered, examining her blonde's roots.

She knit her brows as she projected an amused look, "Thank you?" she said in a questioning manner.

"Alright, I think it's time we got back to work." Matt said, snapping me into reality, well this reality I guess. I pulled Matt to the side and explained why I was so amazed.

 

"Wait, you're telling me Karen's a red head and Foggy's not ripped in your world?" he laughed quietly. I nodded yes, and Matt chuckled, "Wow, do frogs fly too?" he asked making me roll my eyes at his stupid question.

"I wonder what else's different here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Psssst. I made [PART TWO!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10896081)


End file.
